


I Wanna Taste Her Lips

by within_a_rustic_cafe



Series: Fated By Stars [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fantasizing, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_rustic_cafe/pseuds/within_a_rustic_cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watches Tony and Pepper dancing after an Avenger party. Steve can't help but imagine that it was him with Tony instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Taste Her Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Girl Crush by Little Big Town. Every time I hear this song I think of these two adorable dewdrops. And I guess Pepper’s hair is strawberry blonde but, hey…details.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful BETA!

I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush, ain’t slowin’ down  
I got it real bad, want everything she has  
That smile and the midnight laugh she’s givin’ you now

I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you  
I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much  
I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush

I don’t get no sleep, I don’t get no peace  
Thinkin’ about her under your bed sheets  
The way that she’s whisperin’, the way that she’s pullin’ you in  
Lord knows I’ve tried, I can’t get her off my mind

I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you  
I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much  
I got a girl crush

I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush, it ain’t slowin’ down  
"Girl Crush" By Little Big Town

 

The party was over. Empty cocktail and wine glasses scattered the tables and bars while the moonlight gently touched upon the surface of the room, mixing with the warm hued lighting. It had been one hell of an Avenger party too, everyone mingling and chatting about, drinking in merriment and eating a plethora of hors d’oeuvres.

Steve looked around the room from the bar area as he picked up a few glasses and put them on a tray. He knew Tony had a cleaning crew that would arrive to make the space spotless, but Steve wanted to do what he could to make their work less heavy.

He had mostly observed, as he usually did at parties, watching friends and guests socialize. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy socializing; he did. But he discovered early on, when he was so often a wallflower at the dance halls back in the 40’s, that you can find out a lot about a person from a distance. Steve saw how Thor could capture an audience with a bellowing tale of battle. He noticed how Natasha, being ever so discreet, couldn’t help but flicker her gaze to Clint whenever she had the opportunity. And he saw how Sam and Maria were having a “who can tell the dirtiest joke” battle at the lounge area.

And if anyone was watching Steve, they would have seen how most of the time, his eyes were fixated on Tony, watching the brunette flutter from one end of the large room to the other. He couldn’t help himself, the man was captivating. His smile was bright and charming, his brown eyes warm and dewy. There was something off about him tonight, though. Steve could see how Tony’s smile never met his brown eyes, his laugh always forced. Nobody would notice if they weren’t paying close attention, but Steve was doing just that. He wondered what was causing Tony’s mind to be elsewhere instead embracing the energetic vibe of the party. He wanted to ask the genius, but no matter what Steve did, he always stumbled and became incredibly flustered when he was around Tony. He wasn’t sure why. It was only until they had become close friends that Steve started seeing the man in a different light.

Tony was handsome, charming and unorthodox. Tony brought forth feelings Steve hadn’t known he could feel towards another male. And yet there they were, roiling under the blonde’s skin constantly. He had grown to accept those romantic feelings for the man, though, wishing he could act upon them. He couldn’t though, he was far too shy for such bold moves. Plus, Tony was in a relationship with the lovely Ms. Pepper Potts. Even if Tony was single, Steve would never stand a chance. That didn’t mean Steve didn’t wish to know how the man’s skin felt under his touch. 

Steve heard a noise coming from around the corner where the sitting lounge was. He put down the tray of champagne flutes and went to see who was there, only to stop, staying behind the wall. It was Tony who was sitting on the couch, legs on the messy coffee table. The man looked exhausted as he rubbed a hand against his face, scratching at his beard. Steve had wondered on so many occasions how that facial hair would feel against his cheek, neck, chest, and other places he dared not think about now. 

This was his perfect opportunity to go over and talk to the man that captured his heart and mind. Tony was his friend, his fellow avenger, and as his friend, Steve should be there trying to help comfort him, talking out whatever it was Tony had on his mind. Maybe he couldn’t be there as a lover or boyfriend, but he could at least push his romantic feelings down for the guy.

But when Steve went to take a step, he stopped. He saw the elevator open and Pepper enter into view. Steve’s heart sped up a bit. He couldn’t help but to get a bit envious each time he saw her, knowing how she got to be the one to captivate Tony’s heart and soul. He watched as Tony got up to meet her, both of them hugging, Pepper pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Steve’s gut twisted at the affection, wishing to kiss Tony like that, feeling how soft his lips were on Steve’s own. He knew he should leave and give the couple some privacy and leave the cleaning to Tony’s cleaning crew and head back to his quarters to spend another lonely night. But he knew his curiosity was loud, and he couldn’t help but to keep watching and wishing it was him in Pepper’s place.

Steve took in Pepper and Tony’s body language, his heightened hearing catching snippets of their conversation. They both looked sad as Steve tried to make out what it was they were chatting about, knowing in the back of his mind that it was none of his damn business. Still, he heard Tony say ‘it wasn’t your fault,’ and Pepper saying ‘I’m sorry.’ Maybe they had a fight? That would have explained why Tony was in a far less quirky mood tonight. Tony then wrapped his right arm around the fair haired woman’s waist, pulling her in close as his left hand held her dainty right hand gently. 

They began to sway, though there wasn’t any music playing. Tony smiled softly at his girlfriend while she spoke to him, his hand around her waist drifting up and down her spine. He toyed with the zipper on the back of her dress there, not pulling at it or anything, and Steve saw how she giggled at whatever Tony said, teasingly hitting the brunette’s chest. Steve pictured himself there, Tony’s strong hands holding him close, calloused fingertips tracing the contours of Steve’s muscular back.

Memories flooded Steve’s vision, Peggy’s beautiful smile fading into view. He had always imagined them dancing the way Tony and Pepper were now, Steve protecting her, loving her sweetly. He had wanted that for so long. But his heart and mind stifled that feeling once he realized he would never have it with Peggy. It wasn’t until Tony, that Steve yearned for that companionship again. 

Steve’s eyes found their way back to the couple once more, his emotions bubbling up within him. Pepper squeezed Tony’s bicep affectionately, her eyes glistening at him in the moonlight. Tony in return brushed a few long strands of hair behind her ear, cupping her petite jaw with a thumb and forefinger. Steve wanted Tony to look at him that way, with a world of adoration swimming in his deep, chocolatey eyes. And Steve, he wished to feel the beautiful muscles that rippled underneath Tony’s well-made clothing. 

It was then that that the couple stepped back, Tony linking his hand in hers and walking toward the elevator. Steve didn’t lean forward, not wanting to get caught, but he could only imagine they were headed to Tony’s penthouse. The super soldier couldn’t stand being there any longer, his jealousy and sorrow overpowering him.

He took the stairs to his own floor of Avengers Tower, quickly showering and slipping into his knit pajama bottoms, hoping that sleep would give him some reprieve from his whirring mind. The Fates must have been against him that night, for he tossed and turned, thinking about what Tony and Pepper were more than likely doing in the floor above him. Steve pouted, flipping the pillow over and nuzzling into the cool fabric, thinking of how Tony would be loving his girlfriend, devoting himself to her as he caressed her soft body, and kissed her lips. The luxurious silky sheets would slide over her body as she sighed in the pleasure Tony provided. 

Steve couldn’t help but feel that it should be him that Tony was loving in that lavish bed. Steve would moan Tony’s name as the brunette kissed him breathless, opening up the blonde’s body with skilled fingers.

He pictured his hands roaming over Tony’s taut back, sliding further to his, what Steve imagined, was a plush rump. He would encourage Tony to thrust into him harder until both were sweaty and sated, their heavy breaths mingling in the air.

Steve twisted the sheets in his hands, eyes clamped shut while forcing himself to stop the inappropriate thoughts that were running rampant in his mind. It was wrong of him to indulge in such fantasies when his friend was rightfully with his girlfriend. Steve needed to just be grateful for being friends with Tony. He certainly knew Steve more than most people. If Steve wore his heart on his sleeve and Tony found out about how Steve really felt, it could ruin their friendship entirely. Steve’s jealously and libido were not worth that risk.

He’d figure this all out. Tomorrow was a new day, a fresh start. For now, though, it was time for another shower, a cold one.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just have to write a story from Tony's point of view!


End file.
